


Do Not Gentle into that Good Night

by RylRyl_here



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Umbrella Academy S1 Spoilers, Umbrella Academy S2 Spoilers, idk where im gonna go with this but lets go, little Lila is just, no beta we die like ben, so cute u know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RylRyl_here/pseuds/RylRyl_here
Summary: After succesfully killing Ronnie Gill and Anita Gill, Number Five hears something crashing from the cabinet. He Investigates, and finds a child. What happens?The two of them time travels to the Umbrella Academy, ten days before the Apocalypse.A retelling of season 1 with little Lila Pitts.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Hargreeves Children & Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	Do Not Gentle into that Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, meet Lila Pitts. Lila Pitts, meet Number Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, man, I Just really love Lila Pitts.
> 
> This was originally written by me in Korean (http://posty.pe/4nf2dy) Then I decided to translate and post it to ao3 cause why not? It'll be fun, they said. People will be kind, they said.
> 
> I mean, this is my first fanfic ever(In English anyway) so please be kind. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> (Also, title taken from Dylan Thomas' Book.)

" Please, please let us go. "

" Don't kill us! Please! "

The voices of the crying targets stung into Number Five's ears. But unfortunately for them, he hadn't heard those kinds of screams for the first time, and he was used to it. To the degree of not feeling anything.

Two shots, each clean to the head.

The agonizing struggles of the two soon turned into nothing. And then the silence, as always. To Five, this wasn't really special. It had become his daily life which he had gotten used to. A job well done as always, nothing more than that.

At least, it was until he heard something breaking from the other side.

He hadn't been briefed about someone else than the two he killed. The Commission which controls the timeline couldn't have possibly missed something like that, would they? Maybe it could be someone like Herb's mistake, Five bitterly thought. Well, no matter. Witnesses were to be eliminated. He loaded the gun again and silently walked to the cabinet which the sound came from.

The person seemed to be frozen inside, not making any noise. Five hid his scoff and put his hand on the handle. He had never once missed a target, but they didn't look like they knew

But when Number Five opened the door of the cabinet, it was not even close to what he had expected

“ ... ...A child? "

It was confusing, to say the least.

It wasn't that the Commission had never gave a mission which involved killing a parent. It was Just that in those cases, they gave a solution about how to deal with the child. Problem was that this child never came up in the briefing. So unsurprisingly, Five did not know what to do despite all these years alone in the Apocalypse.

" Hey, kid. "

Shit, how did you treat a kid? Countless equations passed Five's agile brain, but none of them had anything to do with 'how to deal with a child.' He couldn't even remember what he was like when he was thirteen. The girl in front of him was shaking and holding her leg for dear life as if trying to make herself as small as possible, and that seriously made Five panic.

Breath in, breath out.

He tried to calm himself and think this situation again. First, he can't kill her. No, he was not going to kill a child, witness or not.

Secondly... Yes, killing had become his daily life as he said. That much was true. The false part was saying that he could not feel anything in killing anymore. A total lie, as he did not want his life screaming bloody murder anymore. Five felt as if he was getting swallowed by all the assassinations he had done- And was preparing to leave the Commission as soon as he could. But if he killed this kid here and now, he had a feeling that he would be crossing a line he could not come back from.

" Number Five! Did I -I mean AJ by that -not tell you to come right back after you finished your mission... Ah. "

No more time to think, as The Handler appeared emanating a blue light out of nowhere. But as soon as she appeared and closed the Briefcase, Five understood the situation clearly.

So it was The Handler, not AJ Chmichel Who had given out the order to eliminate the Gills. Even thought he had zero information, it was not hard figuring out that disguising as AJ meant that she had something not authorized and was trying to hide it. And from the looks of it, the unauthorized subject was the little girl in the cabinet. Five did not know what The Handler had in mind for the girl, but he was sure it wasn't anything good.(He thought of The Handler watching over him 45 years in the Apocalypse.)

" Handler. "

" Hello, Five. Seems you found our little Lila. "

So Lila was the girl's name. Five put a face on and moved in front of the cabinet like he was protecting Lila.

" What are you going to do to the child? "

" Well, are you not the one who made her an orphan? Surely she needs someone to take care of her! "

" And that someone is you? "

" Any problems? "

The Handler smiled sweetly. Five didn't believe her.

So he faked himself operating the briefcase by calmly showing her how he was putting the gun back. It didn’t matter if she saw right through his act, because as long as she was here he had to act fast. Anyway, Five did not plan on killing this kid nor handing her over to the handler so defying the commission could have started sooner.

“ What are you doing, Five? “

“ What does it look like? I’m putting away my pistol. “

“ Well, from the time you’re taking it might as well be a sniper. Be good and go back, will you? “

So she did notice. Nice to know that The Handler does have a brain cell. Five smiled again.

“ Nah. “

“ Did I hear that wrong? “

“ I said no. “

And Five jumped straight into The Handler’s front to kick her own Briefcase. At the sudden movement she backed away, but unsurprisingly she wasn’t shook by Five’s rebel, and took her own gun out. Not wanting to get in the bullet’s way he jumped again only for The Handler to start shooting.

_Bang._

“ Five, I practically saved you! “

_Bang._

“ You’re repaying me like this? “

_Bang._

“ Honestly, such a waste to have our agreement go to nothing. You know, I could give you a second chance if only you would- “

“ You talk too much! “

Number Five shouted as he Jumped again to snatch her gun out of the window. However smart The Handler was, she was an executive, not an field agent. She couldn’t possibly win Five in this fight, and she would have known that- the only reason she hasn’t called for more backup would be that she was doing this on her own, without anyone else knowing it.

Okay, so now there wasn’t much more energy to waste, at least for the thing he was preparing. Also knowing that there was no way The Handler would have only brought a little pistol, Five jumped to Lila and put the Briefcase in her small hands, giving it a squeeze, then opening it. Then at the same time he jumped back to The Handler who was screaming something like _‘you can’t do this to me!’_ and pushed her away from the scene.

“ Number Five, you-! “

“ I’ll hear the pleasantries later. Or maybe later. Have a good day! “

Number Five smiled wickedly and put his second and third finger together to mimic a serious salute, walking backwards. Then he pulled all his energy he could and used an equation he had tried out so many times out in his mind, ripping through time and space.

_To the academy, To his family._


End file.
